22 Snapped
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: What will Kyle do when the last of his sanity is whisked away? Rated T for violence.


Kyle was snapping. He was slowly but surely breaking apart. His mind had suffered too many losses and encountered too many obnoxious people. He was without love, without a supporting family. Those idiots that surrounded him constantly were fueling his rage.

His mind was filled to the brim with anger, but this was Kyle. He was different. His mind functioned much differently from that of a normal wizard. He hid it from others, yes. But now these strange and violent thoughts were going to finally be performed, undisclosed. He was at his desk in after school detention, reading his necronomicom, when they appeared, screaming and laughing and Kyle hated it to such an extent that his sanity was swept away.

He was snapping.

The wizard clenched his fingers tightly around his book, desperately trying to tune the others out, but to no avail. His shoulders began shacking from tensing his body too much, and his anger continued to rise. While that was happening, his common sense and sanity began to fade away. "Why don't those ninnies just leave me be?" He thought, growling quietly to himself. The stress of trying to re-admit to Milkweed was enough, and he STILL dealt with this stupid world of Galaxy Hills. With THEM.

Kill them. The thought came from nowhere.

"Hiya Kyle!" He felt two pairs of gloves grip his shoulders and tug playfully. Inwardly, he groaned, and overflowing with pain and anger. Outwardly, he was as stiff as a rock.

They needed to go.

"Kill them," he whispered. The pain will go away.

They needed to leave. Before did would lose it completely. Before he would go mad with loss and anger.

"Aw. C'mon Kyle! Let's go play!" Chum Chum squealed in his pathetic voice.

Kyle shook and gripped his hair, trying to keep it together.

He failed.

When those ninnies were least expecting it, Kyle retrieved his wand from its hiding place and stabbed Chum chum deep within the chest. Laughter and giggles were silenced, and Fanboy let out a wail. "Chum Chum!" He cried as he knelt down to his now deceased best friend. "Wake up!"

He didn't even glance at Kyle, who smirked crazily, pupils dilated and fists shaking. He was on a psychotic frenzy. "Oh...how pathetic!" He chuckled, fists tightening around the magic wand. Fanboy looked up with fear masking his every feature. "Look sat the little superhero mourning over his little sidekick! Not to worry, you'll be joining him in Hell soon enough!"

Fanboy was still processing the fact that his best friend in the world was dead, therefore it took a few moments for Kyle's words to sink in. When they did, Fanboy gasped. "No! NO! Leave me alone Kyle!" He scrambled to get away, Chum Chum in his arms, but Kyle used his magic to freeze him in place.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned the terrified male, stepping oh-so closer. "You never left me alone at my requests!" He stepped forward and wrapped his callused fingers around Fanboy's fragile throat, feeling the quickening pulse.

"I have had with your annoying voice. From hear on out, you shall be silenced for good! So goodbye forever Fanboy!" He took the wand, transformed it to a knife, and repeatedly stabbed the other male in the chest while he screamed and cried. Blood splattered out, the color of Kyle's hair. Fanboy's heart was beating like crazy, pumped by his adrenaline.

But now for long.

Soon, he was dead along with his little buddy. Lives that were cut far too short. Kyle snapped back into reality for no good reason, overlooking his freshly-destroyed creations. They were gone.

Gone for good.

He didn't know what to think as he stood there, pixies appearing in front of his amber eyes. Then, a feeling consumed him. Happiness, which was something he had not felt for such a long time. Kyle was ecstatic. He was free from these annoying boys, free from everything that he had hated for so long! He leaned his head back and let out a horrible psychotic laugh. It echoed throughout the now empty classroom of deceased.

* * *

I had... Oh never mind, just hope you liked the story.


End file.
